The invention relates to a method for the grinding, in one clamping, of a workpiece for which external and internal contours will be ground, as well as a grinding machine used to carry out the method, designed as a universal circular grinding machine and/or a non-circular grinding machine.
DE 10 2007 009 843 B4 has previously disclosed the grinding of both the external contour and the internal contour of a workpiece. In this case, multiple clamping configurations are required to perform the internal grinding after completion of the external grinding—possibly even on separate machines. In addition, the internal contour can only be ground with a support provided by means of a steady rest, after a steady rest seat has been ground accordingly. This known grinding method, and the grinding machine known for the realization of this grinding method, are relatively complex and have limitations in the accuracy which can be achieved with the same. This is due to the fact that the workpiece has to be clamped in different configurations so that all grinding operations can be ground on the workpiece.
Proceeding therefrom, the present invention addresses the problem of providing a grinding method and a grinding machine with which both the external contour and the internal contour of workpieces can be ground with high precision, while the centered clamping is maintained during the grinding operation.